Danamo
Danamo is the main antagonist of the French fairy tale Perfect Love (Le Parfait Amour in French), written in 1697 by Henriette-Julie de Murat. Description Danamo is a fairy. She is described as tall, fierce-looking, and haughty. She is implied to be unattractive, since her ugly daughter Azire is said to be the very image of her. She is not passionate about love - she marries a king just to gain control of his kingdom rather than out of actual affection. Role in the story Danamo is the queen of three kingdoms. She is the guardian of her deceased brother's son Parcin Parcinet and her deceased sister's daughter Irolite. She also has a daughter of her own named Azire. Danamo's husband died when Azire was little. Parcin Parcinet lives with Danamo, but Irolite is kept in solitude in a nearby chateau with a governess named Mana and only a few servants. Danamo forbids Irolite from leaving the chateau. When Irolite is fourteen, Danamo plans to get rid of her by marrying her off to a distant cousin of hers named Ormond. In the meantime, Azire will marry Parcin Parcinet. Irolite and Parcin Parcinet, who are in love with each other, are repulsed by their forced marriages. Parcin Parcinet becomes ill due to his despair. Irolite cries upon seeing Ormond. When Azire tells her mother of Parcin Parcinet's dread of the upcoming marriage, and his love for Irolite, Danamo shows no compassion and orders the marriage of Irolite and Ormond to take place right away. Parcin Parcinet is given a ring by by Danamo's sister, the fairy Favourable, which will protect him from Danamo four times. A ball is held that evening, and Parcin Parcinet uses the ring to hide from Danamo. The next day, he and Irolite escape. The enraged Danamo orders her guards to find the prince and princess, and Ormond accompanies the guards. Three times Parcin Parcinet uses his ring to protect himself and Irolite from Danamo. On the first two times, Ormond and the guards turn back. But on the third time Parcin Parcinet's ring becomes useless, and Ormond captures the two and brings them to Danamo. Danamo, who is delighted at seeing the prince and princess' misery, orders the two to be locked up. When Parcin Parcinet protests, Danamo immediately sends him to a prison on the sea. She also imprisons Irolite in her chateau and maintains a strict guard so Irolite cannot leave. Danamo orders her guards to mistreat the prince and princess. Three months later, Danamo sends Irolite two lamps - one of gold and one of crystal - which she needs for a spell. When Irolite finds out that Parcin Parcinet is dying, she extinguishes one of the lamps to save him. Parcin Parcinet is again threatened with his marriage to Azire, and prefers staying imprisoned to marrying Azire. Meanwhile, Favourable hears of Irolite and Parcin Parcinet's suffering. She rescues the prince and princess from their prison. Danamo becomes furious upon seeing her power being overthrown and dies by her own hand. Irolite and Parcin Parcinet get married, and so do Azire and Ormond. Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Suicidal